<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pay Attention To Me by BENKA79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135018">Pay Attention To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79'>BENKA79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Possession, Season/Series 13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean came back after being possessed by Michael, but everything had changed... Even Cas seems to be comfortable with the attention he gets from huntress...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pay Attention To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another prompt from my 2k friends celebration! Requested by @misha-moose-dean-burger-lover! She asked for Jealous!Dean! And here you have!</p>
<p>Thanks to Kittimau for betaed this fic! 💝</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dean Winchester came back from being possessed by Michael, everything in the bunker had changed. It had turned into a hotel full of hunters. He felt like a stranger in his own home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn't the only change, either. His brother had a beard! Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>hair?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On top of all that was the little, tiny fact that Cas had been hunting with Jack the whole time, and when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>at home, he was always busy, surrounded by hunters asking him for advice. Not just hunters, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huntress</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A very touchy, familiar, flirty huntress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wasn't jealous, he just… cared a lot about his friend, worried about him. That's all. Mostly when that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Julia</span>
  </em>
  <span> huntress was around. Yes… that woman was very </span>
  <em>
    <span>clingy </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Cas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean watched them as Julia asked Castiel about some weird demon lore. She was laughing and placing her hand on Cas' shoulder. And the angel let her!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, that was enough. He needed more information. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spotted his brother walking toward the kitchen, so he followed him. Sam poured some coffee in his mug. When he wheeled around, he found his brother standing there, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"What do you know about that… </span><em><span>Julia</span></em><span>?"</span> <span>Dean pronounced her name scornfully.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam scowled. "She's a good hunter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not talking about her skill. Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>those kinds of skills…"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean’s eyes drifted to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked. "I don't understand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is she so touchy and flirty with Cas? Are they dating or something?" Dean asked this as if it was a rhetorical question. Cas couldn't be dating anyone!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Sam got the hidden message. His brother was jealous, so he smirked behind the lip of his coffee mug. Clearing his throat, expression serious, he affirmed, "Oh, yeah. Of course they're dating."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean remained still. "Pardon me?" He cocked his head and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're dating," repeated his brother, "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask him personally?" Sam stared at him as if he had said a random, obvious fact like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack liked choco cereal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ask… him?" Dean stammered, his eyes locked on the wall behind his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll call him for you. I gotta go." Sam patted his brother's shoulder and left. Dean remained frozen until Castiel arrived at the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam said you want to ask me something." Dean wheeled around slowly until their eyes met. The hunter looked sad. Castiel frowned, concerned, "Is something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas…" Dean couldn't believe it, was Cas really dating her? Did he lose Castiel? Why didn't Cas wait for him? Okay, he had waited maybe for one entire century for Dean… but this was so hard to swallow. Did he just lose Cas forever? "Are you dating Julia?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel blinked, baffled. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you like her?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I… like Julia, yes, but…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you buy her flowers?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cocked his head, puzzled. "Why would I buy her-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you kiss her?" There were unshed tears in Dean's eyes. The angel felt his angst and longing. "Did you?" he asked again. "Because if you did, I-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel interrupted him with a soft, sweet kiss. With slow movements and hands gently caressing his cheek, Dean’s tears fell on Cas' fingers. When they pulled apart a little, Dean was in awe contemplating those blue, sparkling eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you jealous?" questioned the angel, grinning. Dean was so stunned that he could only nod in silence. "You don't have to be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"O-okay…" Dean stuttered. He gulped when his eyes dropped to Castiel's lips. "Can I kiss you again?" he requested shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Castiel smiled, and they kissed again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>